


Catching collapse

by Soul_darker_than_night



Series: Peter Stark [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt Peter, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Peter Saves The Day, Peter saves tony, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_darker_than_night/pseuds/Soul_darker_than_night
Summary: Tony wants to spend time with his son and do the things he had wished his father would do with him. Will they be able to bond or does fate have other plans?





	Catching collapse

The restaurant Tony had chosen for the night had a lot of sentimental value attached to it. It was the place that Jarvis's namesake had always taken him when he had been tasked with feeding him and was the last place he had seen his butler before he had died.

To Tony the building was somewhere he could go that could guarantee time alone to think or grieve. To say that it was his refuge was an understatement and Tony felt glad he finally had someone to share it with.

Peter was beyond exited. He hadn't been able to spend much time around his dad in recent weeks (after the avengers were called away to fight abroad and he was left behind to deal with any criminals that popped up in their absence) and was looking forward to their time together. Really he should've known it wasn't going to go smoothly.

The restaurant was not very crowded - perks of going late on a weeknight - but there was still quite a large number of diners. When Peter felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise mid-meal he tried to subtlety scan over everyone's faces to find the source of his discomfort only to come up empty handed. Deciding he was being paranoid he went back to his meal and breathed a sign of relief when nothing else happened whilst they were there.

Hours later as they began the walk back to the tower (for some reason Tony thought it would draw less attention than the Lamborghini) Peter had all but forgotten about it happening in the first place in favour of delighting in their walk downtown. At least, that was until he felt a surge of unease that made him want to approach the warehouse it originated from and run away as fast as possible at the same time. The clashing urges caused him to freeze in place and Tony easily picked up on his alarm.

 "Peter? Son? What's wrong?"

 "There's something bad going on in there, I can feel it."

Tony looked at the warehouse with a critical eye. It looked abandoned but Peter's instincts were never wrong and frankly it was just creepy enough to be the setting in some b-rated horror movie. Definitely worth looking into. Tony decided it couldn't hurt to have a look round and turned to Peter who was already shaking his head.

 "No way am I staying behind."

 "Peter..."

 "No"

Tony sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win this one. Peter grinned in triumph and before he knew it they were swinging the doors wide open and walking in - only to slam right into someone on their way out.

The man and Peter were both thrown to the ground in the collision and with his spidey sense on full alert Peter could do nothing but watch the man scramble to his feet and flee. A man, he realised, that had been eating in the exact same restaurant as them when they arrived but was noticeably absent when they left. Without his suit Tony was only as good a fighter as your novice agent so he was understandably too slow to pin the runaway. Letting him be he turned back to the room.

It was a big quite space and time that was only emphasised how much so by how barren it was, a single desk with a small unlit bulb doing a poor job of filling the space. Both Peter and Tony approached, eyes peeled, but they barely took a couple of dozen steps before Peter stopped, paled, and started dragging his father away.

 "Oh my god, run! Run!"

 "What? Pe-"

 "Something's ticking, ru-"

They ran.

Boom.

No sooner did they turn and run did the device explode, causing them to be showered with plaster as the ceiling shook and cracked and both of them to be thrown to the ground as it became hard to see. Suddenly a rumbling roar overhead made itself known as a huge piece of the ceiling came crashing down.

Tony paused, horrified as he watched tonnes of concrete plummet towards him. He'd be crushed without a doubt. The metaphorical axe was falling and there was nothing he could do. Rolling over he made a desperate attempt to crawl for the doors even knowing he would never make it. At least he couldn't see Peter so he wouldn't have to watch him die knowing it was his fault for letting him come, even if the kid would likely blame himself and try to apologise for everything.

Any second now...

Thud.

The sound of something weighing several tonnes hitting flesh would be one he'd never forget, not the sight that met his eyes when he looked up.

Peter, arms straining and sweat quickly gathering on his body, who'd, with his knees firmly locked in place, caught the debris with his hands and balanced them on his back, was stood a few feet away, the dust in the air blurring his form. An ugly grimace spread over his face as the concrete shifted, scraping over his bare skin and through his clean(ish) shirt and vest.

 "Get out, dad. The door's only a few feet ahead of you and completely unblock- agh!" Peter cried out as his knees buckled and he fell to the ground. "Dad, move, please!"

Tony nodded wordlessly as he crawled from beneath the rubble. Tiny hitches in Peter's breathing showing how much he was struggling without needing the added pressures of having his dad there with him. He tried to ignore the grunts of pain Peter was making as each breath rocked the rough material against his skin and the feeling of utter helplessness as he was forced to listen to his son hurting.

Once he was clear he turned back, peering into the dust to see his kid kneeling just over a meter away. How the hell was he going to get out of this?

 "Peter?"

 "Dad? I'm going to shove the ceiling up and I need you to grab my arm and pull me out when I reach for you. It will only take a few seconds for it to fall back down so you'll have to hurry." Tony nodded almost violently. "Here goes. One. Two. Three!"

Peter thrust his arms up and immediately out just as Tony shoved his own through the dust. Grappling for his son, Tony grabbed a handful of one sleeve as well as a wrist and pulled as hard as he could, making Peter come flying towards him. He fell to the ground with Peter in his lap just as the resounding crash made it clear the roof had finished caving in.

Sitting on the ground breathing heavily in relief Tony was finally able to pick up the sound of sirens heading their way. Obviously someone had phoned the police when the explosion occurred. Looking down at Peter's head where it was leaning against him Tony couldn't help but smile fondly at the adorable image his son made. Running his hands over every part of his body Tony double checked them both for injury, his concern rising when he realised Peter's back and hands were bloody.

 "Peter? Peter? Are you okay?"

 "M'tired. Dizzy."

 "That's probably the adrenaline decrease since there's not enough bloodloss...can you stand? We really ought to leave before the cops get here."

 Tony found out very quickly that that wasn't going to happen and as Peter absolutely refused to let go for him to stand they ended up sitting in the same place until the cops arrived with Peter quickly falling asleep.

 "Are you alri- Tony Stark!"

Tony gave the cop that shouted the most nasty glare he could summon (which was pretty vicious if the way he paled and took a step back was any indication) and motioned to the sleeping Peter. He mouthed his apology and then asked again much quieter if they needed medical aid to which Tony raised a single blood covered hand and eyebrow in a 'what the hell do you think' kind of manner.

An ambulance pulled up less than five minutes later and if the crew were surprised by the near silent crime scene they gave no signs. By this point Tony had carefully manoeuvred his son's body so he could stand and had made his way over to the road so was out of the way of the investigation and could easily reach the ambulance to lay Peter on his front on a stretcher, hands palm up. It was only then he realised that he too was quite bloody.

 "We're mostly okay - nothing life threatening anyway - just scratches and blood loss, but I'm pretty sure risk of infection right now is at its all time high, " Tony spoke in his softest voice.

The medics nodded and stayed quiet much to his gratitude as they peeled first Peter's and then Tony's ripped up shirts from their bodies, wincing at the sight of the torn up fresh. Apparently Tony's thin dress shirt offered less protection than Peter's less formal shirt and vest combo so he was almost as badly scraped from his landing and subsequent crawl as his son.

The doctors worked quickly, cleaning and bandaging their hands and backs methodically with Tony gently soothing Peter's every pained murmur uncaring of his audience. When finally they were finished with the medics he knew her have to deal  with the cops so he was quick to borrow an unbroken phone to call Bruce to make sure those at the tower knew what to expect before arranging for Happy to come and get them in five. Hanging up he handed the phone back with a smile and turned to face the no doubt endless questions from the police.

Almost twenty minutes later they see on their way home and within half an hour Tony was stepping into the elevator with Peter in his arms and tucking him into bed and lying down beside him. Popping out for only a few minutes Tony got ready for bed and sent everyone else to their own claiming that they were fine before returning to Peter's side.

That night when Peter woke up in pain from healing Tony was there every time to make sure he was okay and, though he would later deny it, allow himself to be used as a cuddly toy if only to make Peter feel better.

The following morning whilst the news broke the two Starks were still holed up in bed and missed the whole thing safe and content at home.


End file.
